Illegal Love
by dancefloorlover
Summary: Emily Fitch meets a beautiful gypsy girl who is Naomi Campbell, and the young traveller soon turns the redhead's world upside down. Review and enjoy!


_Hey, this is my first story on fanfiction so please be nice. It's very different to the other stories that I have read on here, so I hope you like it. I recently met a beautiful gypsy girl myself, and fell head over heels. So you could say I'm writing from my experience. Next chapter will be up soon, sit back and enjoy :) x_

Emily shivered as she walked through the endless corridors of the hospital. Katie, her twin sister squeezed her hand encouragingly, sensing Emily's discomfort. Katie knew that she hated hospitals. After all, they were twins. They were exactly alike. On the physical sense, but certainly not on the emotional sense. They both had red hair, the cute little button nose and the same husky voice. But inside, they were very different. Emily was shy, caring and gay. Katie was outgoing, confident and loved cock.

"Here girls" Rob Fitch announced, as he pulled them up short to the ward that Emily hated with all her little heart. The cancer ward. Their mom Jenna Fitch had been diagnosed with breast cancer two years ago. But the battle was still disputing between the two of them.

Her mom was a brave woman. After the shock of learning that she had cancer, she carried on with life as if it were normal. She had operations, went through her treatment to get rid of the monster that was making her ill and lost all her beautiful hair. And then she was given the all clear, until six months later she had a fit and was admitted to hospital immediately.

So here was Emily and Katie standing in the ward again. As they reached their mom's room, she scanned the room. There were a lot of other sick patients, with distraught visitors at their side. The one lady that was next to her mom was very sick. Emily had made friends with her. She was bubbly and kind, despite the fact that she had a brain tumour. She was a gypsy, and her mom Jenna didn't approve of her conversing with her. That was the one thing that Emily hated about her mother. She was very judgemental.

"Hey mom, how you feeling?" Katie asked, her forehead creased.

"I'm fine darling, just a bit sore that's all" Jenna said, pointing towards her chest. Emily sniffed and looked around. She hated being here. The beeping of the machine, the coughing of the other sick patients and the distant sounds of the nurses and doctors running around trying to save lives.

"Emily be a dear, and go and get me some orange juice from the shop" Jenna asked, handing her a five pound night. She nodded, and walked towards the exit.

"Emily!" An eager voice called her from the side. She turned slightly, and saw Gina Campbell the traveller lady who was next to her mom. She walked over smiling.

"How are you my lovely?" She asked in her beautiful Irish accent.

"I'm good thanks Gina, just a bit tired. I'm popping to the shop, want me to get you anything?" she asked, smiling down at her.

"Oh that would be lovely, if you could get me some orange juice. I'll get you some money" she said, reaching for her purse.

"No, it's okay I got some. I'm getting my mom some anyway" she said, looking into those sparkling blue eyes. She turned away and made her way out of the ward into the shop.

"That's three pound and ten pence then please" the man said at the counter, smiling at her. Emily had seen that look many times before in a man's eyes. Shame it wasn't a woman who was looking at her like that. Yes, Emily Fitch is gay. She only came out recently, and she couldn't be any more happier. Her mom wasn't pleased with it, but her dad and Katie had accepted her the way she was. She hadn't had many girlfriends, and only a few one night stands. But she was definitely feeling lonely, and wanted someone special in her life. She had hit eighteen a month ago, and still hadn't been out much. She really needed to find a gay bar.

She made her way back down the ward, and realised that there was several people round Gina's bed. Probably her family. She had a lot of daughters and sons, as the gypsy woman had told her. Emily smiled slightly, as she squeezed through and handed her the orange juice.

"Oh thank you Emily. Everyone, I want you to meet Emily. It's Jenna's other daughter" Gina smiled brightly. Emily was greeted by a lot of hello's right in her face. She smiled shyly, and waved. As she looked around, she couldn't help but think how all the women were all beautiful.

"Sorry I'm late Ma, traffic was awful". A beautiful Irish accent came floating into the room, followed by a stunning woman of her early twenties. She had short blonde hair, which was tied up in plaits. Deep, blue eyes and perfect teeth. Emily's heart skipped a beat, as this blonde gypsy looked into her eyes and flashed her a gorgeous smile. Emily tried to move her lips, but couldn't register her body functions.

"Ah Naomi, this is Emily I told you about. She kindly bought me some orange juice" Gina beamed, looking between the two girls.

"That's nice of her" Naomi said, smiling. Before Emily could open her mouth, a good looking man came through the door putting his hand round Naomi's waist and smiling towards her. Fuck, Emily thought. She was obviously married or engaged. All gypsy girls get a man before they are like sixteen. Her heart sank, and she turned away.

"Better get back to my mom, see you later Gina" she mumbled, and made her way back round to the other bed to her family. The pair of bright blue eyes burned straight into the back of her head.


End file.
